00:00
by Reihika
Summary: "Yo! Kaito KID! Temui aku nanti pukul tengah malam tepat." Kodou Shinichi, memberi pengumuman untuk Kaito KID melalui siaran di TV. "tidak bisakah kita bertemu dengan cara yang biasa, Tantei-kun?" Birthday present from Kudou Shinichi to Kuroba Kaito. KaiShin's fanfiction! RnR? :3a


00.00

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito 1412 © Aoyama-sensei

00.00 © Ndong Reihika

Warning: BL!, Super OOC!, Typo(s)

a/n: fanfic ini bertemakan pada tanggal 20 Juni yaitu sehari sebelum ultahnya Kaito. Jadi sebenarnya ini adalah _birthday_ fanfic untuk Kuroba Kaito yang berulang tahun! _Happy Birthday_ Kaito! Di fanfic ini, saya memakai Kudou Shinichi, bukan Edogawa Conan.  
Jadi, _pairing_ nya adalah KaiShin!  
Sebenarnya fanfic ini ingin saya rilis pada tanggal 21 Juni, tapi saya melewati deadline dan baru bisa menyelesaikan sekarang... /cry, makanya baru bisa rilis sekarang /cryagain  
sedikit OTP HakuKai yaaa xDDa

Summary: **"Yo! Kaito KID! Temui aku nanti pukul tengah malam tepat."** Kodou Shinichi, memberi pengumuman untuk Kaito KID melalui siaran di TV. "tidak bisakah kita bertemu dengan cara yang biasa, _Tantei-kun_?"

~ _Happy Reading_ ~

Kuroba Kaito, seorang remaja yang lahir pada tanggal 21 Juni besok ini menjabat sebagai _The Phantom Thief 1412_. Sebagai seorang pencuri yang pintar sulap dan tampan ini, pasti memiliki banyak _fan_. Hampir semua orang yang melihat aksinya saat melakukan pencurian, selalu dibuat kagum dengan sulapnya. Kecuali satu orang, yaitu Kudou Shinichi.

Melihat aksi luar biasa yang dilakukan pencuri itu, malah ingin membuat seorang Kudou Shinichi untuk membongkar trik sulapnya atau menggagalkan rencananya untuk mencuri permata. Dan dimata seorang Kaito KID, hanya 'dia' lah yang menarik perhatiannya saat meluncurkan aksinya. Tidak seperti 'inspektur' bodoh yang selalu termakan tipuannya. Kini, dimata seorang Kaito KID a.k.a Kuroba Kaito... Kudou Shinichi adalah seorang yang dikagumi—ah tidak, seorang yang ia cintai.

Kuroba Kaito kini sedang makan malam dirumah teman baiknya, Nakamori Aoko. Televisi yang menyala memberitakan aksi pencurian Kaito KID minggu lalu. Ayah Aoko yang seorang inspektur hanya bisa marah-marah karena gagal menangkap Kaito KID sedangkan Kuroba Kaito hanya bisa tertawa.

 **"** **Kami minta maaf telah memotong berita, karena sekarang akan ada berita penting yang harus kami sampaikan."** Perkataan sang pembawa acara televisi membuat seisi ruang makan keluarga Nakamori hening dan menoleh ke arah televisi.

 **"** **Yo! Kaito KID! Temui aku nanti pukul tengah malam tepat. Akan kutunggu kau! Itupun kalau kau bisa sampai kesini."** Seorang remaja muda yang dicintai oleh Kuroba Kaito muncul di siaran itu dengan menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang memiliki sebuah kiasan.

 _"_ _Langit malam dihiasi sang bulan dan bintang,  
_ _Kota malam dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu,  
_ _Indahnya langit dapat dilihat dari bumi,  
_ _Indahnya kota dapat dilihat dari menara yang menyala._

 _Menari diatas menara bersama-sama,  
_ _Melupakan waktu yang terus berjalan,  
_ _Memasuki dunia fantasi milik kita,  
_ _Dunia yang hanya ada kau dan aku."_

Kaito tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia tidak menyangka akan ada siaran seperti ini. Aoko dan Ayahnya hanya bisa menatap bingung. Kaito pun langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan makannya. Disisi lain, terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi, Kaito mengintip melalui jendela dan menemukan banyak mobil polisi didepan rumahnya.

 _Ooh, jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan 'itupun kalau kau bisa sampai ini', ne tantei-kun?_ , pikir Kaito. "Kaito! Kenapa rumahmu banyak polisinya?!" tanya Aoko, tapi orang yang ia ajak ngobrol sudah tak berada disana. Dan orang itu sudah berjalan kearah rumahnya.

"wah wah... ada apa ini? Kenapa para polisi datang kerumahku?" tanya Kaito baik-baik.

"Kau! Kau pasti Kaito KID kan?!" tanya salah satu polisi tersebut.

"apakah ada bukti? Hahaha aku bukanlah Kaito KID _keibu_ , aku hanya seorang siswa dan pesulap biasa." Jelas Kaito.

"kami diberitau oleh detektif terkenal itu! Semuanya, ayo geledah rumahnya!" para polisi pun menggeledah rumah Kaito, dengan pintu rahasia yang berada di kamar Kaito, sudah pasti tempat itu tidak akan ditemukan oleh orang biasa.

"Lapor _Keibu!_ Kami tidak menemukan barang bukti apapun. Remaja ini bukan Kaito KID!" Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan salah satu polisi itu.

"sudah terbuktikan, jadi izinkan aku masuk ke rumahku... terima kasih _Keibu_ ~" ujar Kaito lalu masuk kerumahmu dengan santai. Disisi lain, polisi-polisi itu sudah mulai bubar meninggalkan rumah Kaito.

"che che, dasar polisi tidak bermutu." Kaito tertawa, ia pun menuju ruangan rahasia itu untuk mengambil baju KIDnya. Kini didalam tas yang ia bawa terdapat baju KID, alat-alat untuk penyamaran dan lain-lain. Sedangkan di kantong bajunya terdapat kertas yang terdapat sebuah kiasan dan simbol yang ditunjukkan sang detektif. Perjalanan menuju tempat yang disimbolkan itu penuh dengan keanehan. Kaito yakin para polisi itu hanya diberitau bahwa Kaito KID akan pergi ke Tokyo. Tapi tidak untuk Kuroba Kaito yang akan pergi Ke Tokyo.

 _Aaaa sepertinya identitasku sudah diketahui oleh Tantei-kun. Itulah mengapa para polisi bodoh ini melihatku seperti orang yang mencurigakan_ , batin Kaito. Ya, kini Kuroba Kaito sedang berada didalam kereta untuk menuju ke Tokyo dan didalam kereta itu ia telah dilihati oleh para penumpang—ah tidak, oleh para polisi yang menyamar sebagai seorang penumpang untuk mengawasi gerak-keriknya.

 _Sasuga ne, Tantei-kun. Tapi aku tidak akan tertangkap dengan cara seperti ini, dan setelah ini kau harus membersihkan nama Kuroba Kaito agar aku bisa bergerak dengan bebas._ , batin Kaito. Kaito pun melangkah kan kakinya kearah toilet yang berada di ujung gerbong kereta. Semua mata yang memandanginya tadi secara perlahan mengikutinya kearah toilet dan menanti orang itu untuk keluar dari toilet.

Didalam toilet, Kaito sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk penyamarannya. _Gomen, Hakuba. Hanya untuk sekali saja_. Kaito yang menyamar sebagai Saguru Hakuba itu pun keluar dari toilet. Polisi yang melihat Hakuba yang keluar dari toilet langsung menatap dengan wajah curiga.

"permisi tuan, boleh saya memegang wajah Anda?" tanya salah satu polisi. Haku—Kaito pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Polisi itu pun meraba—memeriksa wajah Kaito, sedikit menarik-nariknya untuk melihat apakan itu wajah palsu atau bukan.

"terima kasih, Tuan. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Anda melihat laki-laki seperti ini?" Polisi itu menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Kaito. Dan foto itu adalah foto dirinya.

"ah! Aku melihatnya, sebelum aku masuk ke toilet, dia berlari kearah sana." Ujar Kaito dan menunjuk kearah gerbong yang satunya.

"terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, tuan." Polisi itu pun membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Kaito sendirian. _Phew, untung aku memakai banyak perekat agar tidak mudah lepas. Polisi dibawah perintah Tantei-kun memang hebat ya. Meskipun masih mudah dibohongi_ , pikir Kaito.

Akibat penyamaran dan perkataan Kaito sebelumnya, kini Kaito bebas berada didalam Kereta. Sudah beberapa jam ia lalui didalam kereta dan akhirnya ia sampai di Tokyo pada sore hari pukul 10. Ia keluar dari kereta dengan santai dan tak menyangka hal diluar dugaannya akan terjadi.

"Apakah kau asyik bermain dengan wajahku, Kuroba-kun? Ah tidak, maksudku Kaito KID" Orang yang ia pakai untuk penyamaran, menyambutnya dengan senyuman licik di depan stasiun. _Ekh, kenapa Hakuba bisa ada disini?! Bukannya dia sedang berada di Paris?_ , batin Kaito panik.

"boleh kutebak, kau pasti barusan berfikir kenapa bisa ada aku disini, dan mengira aku sedang berada di Paris." Mendengar perkataan Hakuba, ekspresi Kaito memberikan jawaban untuk Hakuba. Kaito langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju toilet untuk melepas penyamarannnya. Dan tak lupa, Hakuba masih mengikutinya.

"ah mou! Sudah kubilang, aku bukan Kaito KID, Hakuba! Dan apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo, ha?!" tanya Kaito. _Poker face Kaito, poker face_ , batin Kaito.

"kalau kau bukan Kaito KID, lalu mengapa kau menyamar sebagai diriku?" pertanyaan Hakuba membuat Kaito diam untuk sejenak. Dari semua orang yang pernah mengejarnya sebagai Kaito KID, memang ada dua detektif yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Pertama, Kudou Shinichi, tapi tidak masalah bagi Kaito karena menurutnya Shinichi mirip dengannya dan suka memainkan sebuah permainan dan lain-lain. Yang kedua adalah Saguru Hakuba, dia memang detektif yang hebat, tapi tidak sehebat Shinichi, dan menurut Kaito, Hakuba itu terlalu serius dan tidak bisa diajak bermain seperti Shinichi. Makanya dia sangat sebal terhadap Hakuba.

"aku hanya menunjukkan beberapa trik bagi penumpang di Kereta. Aku mendengar bahwa ia adalah fans mu, dan akhirnya aku menyamar sebagai dirimu untuk membuatnya senang. Dan tanpa kusadari, sudah mau sampai Tokyo dan aku lupa melepas penyamaran ini dan bertemu denganmu." Kaito berusaha membohongi Hakuba, tapi Kaito yakin perkataan itu tidak cukup untuk meyakin Hakuba yang memiliki Intuisi sehebat Shinichi.

"lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo?" tanya Hakuba dengan tatapan yang serius.

"teman baikku tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit, aku ingin menjenguknya. Kau sendiri ngapain di Tokyo? Bukannya lagi di Paris?" tanya Kaito dengan _poker face_ nya.

"Sebenarnya aku memang berada di Paris beberapa hari lalu, tapi Kudou-kun menyuruhku datang ke Tokyo. Dia bilang bahwa hari ini adalah rencana besar untuk menangkap Kaito KID" jelas Hakuba.

 _Tantei-kun benar-benar tau apa yang diinginkan Hakuba sialan itu._ , pikir Kaito.

"ya sudah, Hakuba aku pergi dulu! Aku ditunggu temanku!" ucap Kaito hendak meninggalkan Hakuba.

"Tunggu, Kuroba-kun!" Hakuba memegang tangan Kaito, menahannya agar ia tidak pergi. Kaito hanya menoleh kearah Hakuba dengan ekspresi ada-apa.

"kau kan pintar teka-teki, apakah kau tau maksud dari kiasan ini? Aku berusaha memecahkannya tapi aku tidak bisa." Hakuba pun menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan simbol tempat pertemuan Kaito dengan Shinichi. Disisi lain, Kaito terkejut ternyata Hakuba tak dapat memecahkan teka-teki semudah itu.

" _gomen_ Hakuba, aku tidak tau. Baiklah, Aku akan pergi sekarang, _bye bye_!" Kaito pun akhirnya meninggalkan Hakuba sendirian.

 _Tidak bisakah kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan cara yang biasa, Kudou-kun?_ , batin Hakuba.

* * *

Beberapa hari lalu, saat Saguru Hakuba masih berada di Paris.  
"Tuan, Anda mendapatkan telfon dari Jepang. Katanya ia adalah Kudou Shinichi." Hakuba terkejut mendengar nama itu. "Sambungkan ke ponselku, Baaya." Titah Hakuba. Dan tak lama kemudian, ponsel Hakuba bergetar.

"Kudou-kun, kenapa tiba-tiba menelfonku?" tanya Hakuba.  
 _"Mau kah kau membantuku, Hakuba?"_ suara dari sebrang terlfon itu terdengar ragu-ragu.  
"ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, Kudou-kun. Ada apa?"  
 _"_ _aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada orang yang kusukai."  
_ "apakah dia itu, Ran-san? Ran-san pasti akan sangat senang."  
 _"_ _bukan, dia itu Kuroba Kaito."_ Hakuba terkejut dengan perkataan Shinichi. Broken heart? Sepertinya itu yang dirasakan Hakuba sekarang.  
"DIA ITU KAITO KID, KUDOU-KUN!" suara Hakuba sedikit naik satu oktaf. Ia bingung harus seperti apa.  
 _"_ _Aku tau itu Hakuba. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ia selalu membuat ku tertarik dengan trik sulapnya. Aku mengaguminya. aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini."_ Hakuba hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penyataan Shinichi. Mungkin Shinichi menganggapnya sebagai teman baik karena sesama penyuka Sherlock Holmes, makanya ia mengatakan hal ini.  
"baiklah, akan ku bantu. Sebutkan rencanamu."  
 _"_ _aku akan membongkar identitas Kaito KID didepan para Polisi dan insprektur, aku akn menyuruhnya datang ke Tokyo dengan dikejar-kejar polisi. Apabila ia bisa sampai ditempat yang ku tentukan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dan akan membersihkan namanya. Apa bila ia berhasil ketangkap, aku akan menyimpan perasaan ini dan merelakannya untukmu."_ Hakuba lagi-lagi terkejut oleh perkataan Shinichi. Ia tidak pernah sekali pun bercerita ke siapun tentang orang yang ia sukai. Tapi entah mengapa Shinichi berhasil mengetahuinya.  
 _"_ _Aku tau kau juga menyukainya Hakuba. Tapi ijinkan aku melakukan hal ini. Oh ya! tugasmu adalah menunggunya di depan stasiun Tokyo. Terima kasih Hakuba!"_ telpon itu ditutup oleh Shinichi. Hakuba yang masih diambang kebingungan hanya bisa meneratapi nasibnya. Dan akhirnya Hakuba pun menutuskan untuk membantu Shinichi.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito, kini berada disalah satu taman yang berada di tokyo. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berada di kantongnya, memikirkan hint tempat yang dimaksud sang detektif.

 _"_ _Langit malam dihiasi sang bulan dan bintang,  
_ _Kota malam dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu,  
_ _Indahnya langit dapat dilihat dari bumi,  
_ _Indahnya kota dapat dilihat dari menara yang menyala._

 _Menari diatas menara bersama-sama,  
_ _Melupakan waktu yang terus berjalan,  
_ _Memasuki dunia fantasi milik kita,  
_ _Dunia yang hanya ada kau dan aku."_

"argg sialan, gara-gara Hakuba sialan itu aku membuang-buang waktu di stasiun. Hanya satu hint yang kudapat. Arggg dimana tempat yang Shinichi maksud?" Kaito memperhatikan secarik kertas itu dengan teliti. Membaca berulang-ulang kali kiasan yang Shinichi buat. Memahami setiap kalimat yang Shinichi buat.  
"ah! Aku tau! Aku akan segera menjemputmu, _Tantei-kun!_ " Kaito pun langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Shinichi.

.

.

.

"tidak bisakah kita bertemu dengan cara yang biasa, _Tantei-kun_?"

"bukankah aku meminta mu datang pukul tengah malam, Kaito KID? Ini masih 23.45" tanya Shinichi kepada Kaito yang kini berada di belakang Shinichi.

"aku hanya tidak sabar untuk menemuimu, jadi aku datang lebih awal." Jelas Kaito.

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kiasanmu benar-benar jelek, _Tantei-kun_. Aku benar-benar kesulitan untuk menemukannya. Hahaha, baiklah akan ku jelaskan analisisku, ' _Langit malam dihiasi sang bulan dan bintang, Kota malam dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu, Indahnya langit dapat dilihat dari bumi, Indahnya kota dapat dilihat dari menara yang menyala'_ yang dimaksud pada bait pertama adalah kota Tokyo disana banyak menara yang dihiasi lampu, bukan? Dan kenapa aku mengerti kau berada di Tokyo Tower? Karena Tokyo Tower adalah menara yang paling tinggi, jadi kau bisa melihat seluruh bagian kota Tokyo yang indah." Jelas Kaito.

"wah, itu benar sekali, tuan pencuri. Lalu, bagaimana dengan bait ke-2?" tanya Shinichi.

"kalau itu, aku benar-benar tidak tau. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tokyo Tower. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu melihat ke arah jam, _Tantei-kun?_ " tanya Kaito.

"aku hanya menunggu pukul 00.00. ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang bait kedua..." Shinichi berjalan perlahan mendekati Kaito.

"aku ingin berbicara kepada Kuroba Kaito, bukan Kaito KID." Shinichi mengambil _monocle_ yang selalu menutupi mata sebelah kanan Kaito. Kaito terkejut dan menutupi satu matanya, takut identitasnya terbongkar.

"Kuroba Kaito, siswa SMA Ekoda kelas 2B. Ayahmu adalah seorang pesulap terkenal dengan nama Kuroba Toichi, Ibumu adalah mantan seorang _Phantom Lady_ yang terkenal. Golongan darahmu adalah B. Tinggi badanmu adalah 174cm, berat badanmu adala—" perkataan Shinichi dipotong oleh Kaito. "kau terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ , Shinichi."

"bukankah kau juga begitu, Kaito? Jadi minggirkan tanganmu itu, aku ingin berbicara dengan Kuroba Kaito." Kaito pun menuruti permintaan sang detektif untuk meminggirkan tangannya.

"jadi, apa maksud bait kedua, Kudou Shinichi?" tanya Kaito dengan tatapan seriusnya. Shinichi yang melihat tatapan itu mendadak _blushing_.

"a-ano ne Kaito..." Shinichi mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Ditambahlah lagi, Shinichi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kaito. Dan ciuman singkat dari Shinichi berhasil diterima oleh Kaito.

" _I love you, Please go out with me._ " Kaito tidak bodoh dalam mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, ia mengerti persis apa yang dikatakan sang detektif dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia tak percaya seorang detektif terkenal seperti Kudou Shinichi melakukan hal seperti itu dan menyatakan perasaannya. Kaito masih terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Shinichi masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah, skali-skali juga melirik jam.

" _I love you too, Shinichi. I don't have a reason to reject you._ " Kaito melebarkan tangannya seperti tanda kemarilah-Shinichi-ayo-peluk-aku. Dan Shinichi benar-benar mengerti tanda itu, ia langsung memeluk erat Kaito.

 _Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan bait kedua, Shinichi. Dunia fantasi yang hanya ada kau dan aku. Bait itu bukan tentang tempat, tapi melainkan tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan yang membawaku ke dunia fantasi yang selalu kuinginkan._ , Pikir Kaito.

Meskipun masih memeluk Kaito, Shinichi tidak lupa untuk melirik jam tangannya. Dan kini jarum itu sudah berada di angka 12.

"ah! Kaito." Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya. Kaito hanya menatap bingung Shinichi.

"apakah sudah mengerti tentang bait kedua?" pertanyaan Shinichi hanya dijawab dengan anggukan saja.

"kalau begitu, apakah kau menyukai hadiah dariku?" tanya Shinichi. "hadiah?" dan lagi-lagi Kaito hanya menatapnya bingung.

" _Barou_ , kau lupa ya?" Kaito hanya menatapnya bingung.

"haaa... _Happy birthday, Kaito_." Lagi-lagi ciuman singkat dari Shinichi membuat wajah Kaito memerah.

"ah! Sekarang aku ulang tahun? Aku baru ingat... aku melupakannya karena aku terlalu asyik bermain kejar-kejaran dengan detektif yang kucintai ini. _Arigatou_." Kali ini Kaito yang mencium Shinichi duluan. Wajah Shinichi semerah tomat matang, dan Kaito secara perlahan menarik tangan Shinichi kearah wajahnya, dan mencium tangan itu.

"aku benar-benar menyukai hadiah darimu, Shinichi. Aku akan menjagamu, merawatmu, dan akan selalu setia kepadamu, karena kau adalah hadiah yang paling berharga yang pernah ku dapat di hari ulang tahunku."

~THE END~

Halo...~  
bagaimana fanfic yang satu ini?  
apakah kalan menyukainya? Hehehe  
Aku minta maaf apabila judul tidak nyambung dengan ceritanya m(_ _)m  
Karena bagiku, pembuatan judul adalah yang paling sulit ;;;;  
Tapi selama kalian menyukainya, aku senang  
Apabila ada kritik atau saran, silahkan ditulis di kotak review ya :3  
Terima kasih telah membaca~

Ndong◆


End file.
